


Inicio.

by Nande_chan



Series: Esfera imaginaria [1]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Beginnings, Ending Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Cómo comenzamos? Pregunta fácil, respuesta difícil…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inicio.

**Author's Note:**

> Ubicado en Destiny poco antes de que Athrun le de el anillo a Cagalli.

¿Cómo comenzamos? Pregunta fácil, respuesta difícil… te puedo responder a la forma en la que nos conocimos, te puedo contar sobre nuestro primer beso y la primera vez que te abrace, incluso te puedo decir cómo fue perderme en tus ojos por primera vez; pero decirte como se inició lo nuestro es algo que no puedo.

No es que no quiera o no lo recuerde, simplemente es que no lo sé. Ni siquiera sé ubicar temporalmente el inicio, no sé si me empezaste a gustar aquella vez que me salvaste e intentaste matarme inmediatamente después de que te dijera que había matado a Kira, o si acaso fue cuando tú y yo estábamos juntos en el Archangel, simplemente no lo sé.

Sin embargo, porqué lo preguntas, ¿acaso tú tampoco lo sabes?...

Te puedo decir que generalmente las relaciones normales comienzan de forma amistosa y no tratando de matarse el uno al otro las primeras veces que se ven; incluso Kira y Lacus tuvieron un inicio normal, pero tú y yo… no, tú y yo somos diferentes y extraños, complicándonos la vida a placer, ¿por qué iba a ser nuestro principio algo común y sencillo cuando nuestras propias vidas no lo son?

También te puedo asegurar que todo empezó por curiosidad, tú me intrigabas y sé que yo a ti, la cuestión es como cambio, como evoluciono esa simple curiosidad en amor… ¿cómo acabamos viviendo esta especie romance clandestino? Sólo a nosotros dos se nos podría ocurrir enamorarnos justo cuando el mundo se derrumba a nuestro alrededor.

No puedo ver el inicio de esta relación, sin embargo el final… el final lo veo cada vez más cerca y no sabes cuánto quisiera evitarlo, ¿seremos capaces de evadirlo o cuando menos retrasarlo?


End file.
